Hearth, HomeExpanded
by ValykirieRevolution
Summary: Pre-Series. Dean's parents have a surprise for him: he's going to be a big brother! Trouble is, he isn't sure he wants to be one...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Eric Kripke. Not me-I wish I owned a smart-ass way to say this things.**

**AN: This seems to be written in a simpler style because this is from Dean's POV, except this prologue.**

**Enjoy!**

Hearth-Home, Expanded:

Prologue: 

It was a dream come true, marrying John. It was like a fairy tale come true, except she was more of a knight than a princess, but whatever. A regular happily ever after; it was bumpy getting there, but all the same. Happily ever after.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Oh mah Lawdy, I don't have no Law' man to protect lil' ol' meh from cahpy-rightin'. Ok, so that was a horrible stereotype, but I really have no copyrights to speak of.**

**Warnings: Nah, your safe. Oh wait-I've got horrible math skills, so if its off, then PM me.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter one:

**Lawrence, Kansas 1982.**

It was a perfectly normal day. Saturday, which meant getting up early to watch cartoons. Dean padded into the kitchen, helping himself to some cereal on the counter. Trying not to spill his breakfast, he raced to the couch, and turned on the TV.

'_Awsome! Transformers is on!' _his mind began to hum the tune in time with the rest of his thoughts.

Dad, allways the early riser, walked in. He ruffled Dean's hair before getting his own breakfast. Halfway through the transformers episode, Mom ambled in; she was still sleepy, but she cheerfully smiled at her boys.

"Morning." she greeted.

Dad smiled warmly. "Mornin'"

The two shared a long look before turning to watch Dean, who was still staring avidly at the TV, even as a commercial came on. Mary nodded her head, and John caught the meaning. The two walked over to Dean and sat on either side of him.

"So kiddo, did the good guys win?" Dad asked.

Dean nodded happily, "Mhm."

"Good. There is something we'd like to tell you."

Dean looked at his parents. They looked excited, but a little nervous too. Mom's eyes were bright, and full of emotion. Dad was looking expectant and jumpy, which was unusual for him. Dean knew instantly that this was big. This didn't quite put him on edge, but he was like a sponge absorbing his parents' emotions. It didn't seem horrible. Maybe it was a vacation, or a surprise present. He felt like he was waiting in line for a roller coaster. Not that his Mom would let him do that, but still.

"Kay', what is it?" Dean couldn't contain his excitement.

His parents exchanged another glance at each other, before starting."

"Go ahead." Dad nudged her gently, "You be the one tell him."

Mom took a breath, "Okay. We didn't want to tell you this until we were 100% sure. I didn't want to get your hopes up, but…" she paused for another breath.

Dean waited with baited breath, already imagining the amazing adventures, or exciting places where he could get a new toy. Unable to suppress the bubbles of excitement that were threatening to explode. As far as three year olds go, the excitement was killing him.

"…Pretty soon, you'll have a new little brother or sister to play with."

"…Huh?" This was unexpected.

"In a couple of months, you'll be a big brother."

"How bout' that?" Dad put in. His dad's grin was huge.

It took a moment for Dean to reply. "Wow."

He felt himself deflate. So there was no trip to someplace cool, or a new toy. He looked at his parents, who were looking expectantly at him.

"I know it feels sudden, but you'll have plenty of time to get used to the idea." Dad put in.

"It seems like a letdown now, but give it a chance." Mom offered.

Dean only nodded. For him, it felt like the end of the world.

/

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: NOOO!**

**AN: Tell me, for those of you who have siblings(particularly younger ones), is this realistic? **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 2:

It was a couple of weeks after that fateful day, that Dean's world was now turned upside down. He wasn't exactly angry at his parents, but he couldn't get how it happened. One minute its his favorite day of the week, and now it's the baby's. They couldn't go to the store without getting something for it, and it wasn't even born yet!

Dean pouted, feeling another prickle of jealously at the thought. It was pretty soon after they told him the "news" that Mom started to get sick. He of course, thought that was bad, but no, Mom assured him that this was all part of the process. Even Dad agreed. He took a little sorry for it, but still. It was all that baby's fault.

/

**TBC….**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 3:

The first thing they really wanted to do was pick names for the new baby. Dean was asked for an opinion on each and every one. Since they didn't know what it was going to be, the list was twice as long. For boys and girls. Ugh. Even so, Dean couldn't help but get sucked in. It was like a game; which names were bad, good, or just plain horrible. He even devised a point system for it. Whichever got the highest, that name'd be picked.

The dumber the name, the higher the point.

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned. Those boys are just too cute. **

**Warnings: This can get pretty fluffy. **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 4: 

Dean woke up to the smell of paint; ambling in, he saw his parents coloring the walls of the room that was next to his. His father waved a thick paint brush at him, smiling broadly.

"Come on in!"

Dean got a smaller brush than he would have liked, but his dad showed him how to brush properly, and all that. He wanted to play with it, but only flicked the brush at his parents a few times. It was so fun it almost felt normal.

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 6: 

He found Mom lying on the couch, a midsized bump visible. She sighed as Dean walked over to her.

"What's wrong mommy?"

She smiled sleepily back at him. "Oh nothing. Just a little tired."

She did look tired. A little pale, but otherwise content.

"I'm glad you're here. There's something I want to show you."

Very gently, she held Dean's hand and guided it to her stomach.

"Just wait."

Dean did just that, unsure what was going on, until a gentle thump startled him. He looked at Mom in surprise.

"That's the baby kicking. Their way of saying hello."

Dean was silent with an emotion he had never felt before: awe. The baby was now thumping insistently, as if it could sense Dean's presence. Dean was completely entranced.

"Say hello Dean."

"H-hello." he whispered back.

There was an answering thump, and from that day on her touched his mom's belly as often as he could.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I wish. Then they'd be all mine-hahaha!**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 7:

Dean was eating breakfast with his Dad when he heard the news. Mom hung up the phone, looking excited again.

"Well that was the Doctor, and he says it's a boy!"

Dean exchanged a look with his Dad. Both had identical smiles.

"Well that narrows it down." Dad teased.

"Yup."

As the two chatted about names, Dean's mind was drifting. A boy, a little brother. That didn't sound too bad. No pink things or frills. Nothing gross like that; he could play baseball and army men. Yeah definitely better than a girl.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Bah humbug. **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 8:

Dean watched as his mom patiently let the nurse spread clear goo over her stomach. The hospital staff kindly let Dean and Dad have the best chairs while they waited in the room with Mom, while she was getting her check up. Dad was chatting happily with the nurse while she continued doing nurse-y things, before leaving to get the doctor.

Dean watched as his mom's eyes glowed, holding hands with Dad. Wow. The baby, he wasn't even born yet, and he was already making Mom and Dad happy. Dean smiled. That was good in his book.

The Doctor came in, a genuine smile on his face. He greeted everyone cheerfully, handing a lollipop to Dean before taking the reins. Dean scooted his chair closer to his parents, and Dad scooped him up.

"Here Kiddo." Dad ruffled his hair, "Lets take a look."

Dean watched as the monitor whirred, its black and white sonogram humming cheerfully. He listened to the adults voices, a calm lull spreading over him. Dean lazily looked at the screen that showed his brother, but Dean didn't think he looked like much of anything.

"Is he supposed to look like that?"

Mom laughed. "He's just really little now."

"Oh."

"Don't worry son," the Doctor pitched in, "he's perfectly healthy, and you can expect a normal birth too. There's nothing to worry about." the Doctor smiled.

**TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: *Grabs a broom* these things are prefect against lawyers.**

**Enjoy!**

/

Chapter 9:

Dean was shaken awake, his Dad leaning over him.

"We gotta go buddy."

Dean blinked up at him.

"Come on, up an' at em'. Your brothers' gonna be here soon."

This jolted him awake, and he scrambled out of bed, getting dressed as fast as he could. Dad was already ahead of him, and Dean rushed to catch up. They were piling into the car faster than they ever had before.

Dean listened to his Mom's heavy breathing, and he looked out the window. The sky was still dark, and he couldn't make out much. They made the hospital in record time, and Mom was quickly ushered into a wheelchair and taken down a hall. Dad picked up Dean and gave their information up at the front desk before rushing off to where they had taken Mom.

They ended up in a waiting room that was nearly empty, and they waited. Dean squirmed; the waiting was horrible, and with nothing to do, time seemed to stretch on to forever. Dean settled into his Dad's lap and waited.

"Dean."

Dean blinked sleepily back at his Dad who was gently shaking him awake.

"We can go in now. Ready to see Mom?"

Dean nodded, and let Dad carry him into the room Mom was staying. She was sitting up, even though she looked exhausted. She was holding a tiny bundle in her arms, Mom smiled at them, and the two of them went to her. Dad put Dean gently down on the bed, and Dean rubbed his eyes as Dad grabbed a chair and sat next to Mom.

Dean leaned close to Mom, inhaling her scent and trying to peer through the folds of the pale blanket. Mom leaned into Dean, nuzzling him quietly.

"Would you like to hold him?" she whispered.

Dean nodded, completely mystified. Wordlessly, Mom shifted the baby, and gently cradled him, showing Dean how to hold him. As Dean held his baby brother, he felt the same awe as he did when he first felt him kick. His little brother felt no bigger than a loaf of bread. He looked inside, and saw big blue eyes staring back at him. His little brother looked small and pink.

"He is named after your grandfather. Dean, say hello to Samuel." Mom's gentle voice holding him close.

Dad leaned close, testing the name for the first time. Letting it become familiar, and Dean liked that Dad had finally settled on Sam. Dean smiled, liking the delicate weight of his little brother becoming comfortable in his arms.

"Hey there, Sammy. My name's Dean. I'm your big brother."

Little Sammy blinked up at him, and Dean sucked in a breath. He felt an entirely different weight now. It was up to him to look after his little brother. He smiled, and he thought for a second, Sammy smiled back.

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, not at all.**

**AN: Final chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**/**

Chapter 10:

When they finally all returned home, Dean made sure to stay as close as he possibly could to Mom and little Sammy. Mom seemed to know what Dean was up to, so, she was patient. She taught Dean how to change diapers, clean bottles, feeding and napping times. Dean quickly knew as much about Sammy as Mom did, and he was happy for that.

He'd get to teach Sammy all kinds of stuff one day. So for now, he's happy just taking care of his baby brother.

**Fin. Leave a review on the way out. ****J**


End file.
